El Primer Beso
by Keiko Kimiko
Summary: Una pequeña Historia de como nuestros cuatro héroes mutantes dieron su primer beso e igual de importante, con quien lo dieron. One shoot Pd: Pesimo resumen, lo lamento Pd2: NO ESTOY MUERTA


**Son las 12:29 y yo no he dormido nada, la inspiración me llegó después de un muy largo tiempo así que no dudo en desvelarme para poder escribir un intento de one shot.**

 **Para aquellos (si hay alguno) que se preguntan por mi ausencia de...UN AÑO! joder si que me tarde. Pues bueno, solo les digo que la universidad te consume...además que tuve varios problemas personales el año pasado, pero espero poder volver a escribir y traerles más historias disparatadas.**

 **Sin más que decir, solamente disculpas de antemano por la redacción apresurada, espero que se diviertan con esto**

* * *

 **RENUNCIA: LAS TMNT NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA HECHA CON FINES UNICOS DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

* * *

Una noche como cualquier otra en las tranquilas alcantarillas de New York cuatro tortugas mutantes de 8 años se reunieron a escondidas de su maestro y padre para discutir de un tema importante, tanto que no habían podido pensar en otra cosa durante semanas.

-En la habitación de Leo-

Mikey: ¿E-En serio vamos a...hacerlo? - preguntaba tímidamente el menor mientras abrazaba una almohada

Rapha: Claro que sí...No es nada del otro mundo, verdad - trataba de sonar seguro ocultando su nerviosismo -

Donnie: Rapha tiene razón, es algo "natural" supongo - se acomodaba sentado junto a sus hermanos formando un circulo-

Leo: Bueno...Vamos a hacerlo - dijo así el mayor colocando una botella vacía de gaseosa en medio de los cuatro -

Para este punto se preguntaran qué esta pasando, pues queridos amigos y amigas es exactamente lo que están pensando, así es cuatro niños mutantes estaban a punto de jugar a la botella. ¿Normal? eso depende de que sea normal para ti, pero en este caso lo están a punto de hacerlo por curiosidad. Desde hace un par de semanas llegaron a ver una película que les dejo una idea inocente y fantasiosa en sus jóvenes mentes... "como sería su primer Beso", discutieron y charlaron mucho al respecto obviamente sin mencionar nada a su padre, pero al final de todo ese tiempo imaginando como sería y qué tan lindas serían sus novias terminaron por darse cuenta que era muy, pero muy poco probable que ellos pudiesen dar su primer beso pronto, pues aún no tenían permiso de subir a la superficie mucho menos de relacionarse con humanos. Lejos de desanimarlos aquello simplemente les dio otra idea, una inocente pero lógica deducción, si querían dar su primer beso deberían darlo entre ellos mismos y para que no existieran peleas al respecto lo decidirían de la manera más justa...girando una botella, juego que descubrieron gracias a una vieja revista que Donatello tenía de casualidad entre sus libros.

Puede parecer a simple vista algo indebido, pero las cuatro tortugas simplemente lo hacen por curiosidad y con total inocencia. Para ellos es un simple juego donde pueden imitar a los protagonistas de sus peliculas, donde pueden ser el principe del cuento.

Leo: B-Bien...yo iré primero - dijo y tomando el silencio de sus hermanos como una aprobación giro la botella mientras 4 pares de ojos se fijaban en aquel objeto, atentos para ver a quien señalaría. Así giro y giro un par de veces hasta que se detuvo en dirección del más pequeño, Miguel Ángel.

Mikey: Y-Yo? - ve con algo de nerviosismo a su hermano mayor que ya se estaba acercando hacia él - Bien! -

Leo: Estas listo?

Mikey: E-Eso Creo

Así ante la atenta mirada de sus otros dos hermanos, Leonardo y Miguel Ángel con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y un sonrojo que bien podría competir contra el color de la bandana de Rafel, juntaron sus labios en un tímido, casto y muy corto beso, separándose poco a poco viéndose el uno al otro con ojos entrecerrados

Mikey: ...wow ...fué...lindo - es lo único que logra pronunciar mientras su rostro se adorna con una enorme sonrisa acompañada de un notorio rubor en sus mejillas

Leo: Si, fué...lindo - también sonríe sentándose al lado del pecoso - Rapha, Donnie es su turno

Donnie: He?!...haa...si...B-bueno - juega con sus dedos de forma nerviosa -

Rapha: Vamos cerebrito no estes nervioso - toma la mano de Donnie - Si a Leo y Mikey les gusto a nosotros también - sonríe amablemente para calmar al de morado

Donnie: E-Esta Bien Raphie - se levanta junto con el de rojo para quedar frente a frente - Listo? - sujeta la otra mano de su hermano en un intento de quitar sus nervios

Rapha: Si, estoy listo - sujeta firmemente ambas manos de su hermano menor antes de que ambos se acercaran lentamente con sus ojos cerrados hasta que sus labios se unieran.

A diferencia de sus hermanos, Donnie y Rapha se besaron durante un poco más de tiempo, de forma dulce e inocente pero con cariño. Los dos desconectaron sus cerebros del mundo en el momento que sintieron los labios del otro sobre los propios, fue una cálida sensación una nueva experiencia y con forme pasaban los segundos era menor su deseo de que terminará, pero en un momento dado se separaron sin muchos ánimos.

Donnie: ...- abre sus ojos lentamente - ...in-increible

Rapha: Si...increible

Así fue como los cuatro hermanos Hamato, en una noche de desvelo, travesura e inocencia dieron su primer beso. Luego de eso ninguno toco el tema de nuevo, fue simplemente una travesura más... o eso fue lo que se hicieron creer cada uno.

Un beso es un beso, transmite cariño y amor siempre, aunque no siempre en las mismas cantidades. Un beso se puede dar fingiendo no sentir nada, pero hasta el actor más experimentado sabe que es imposible besar sin que tu corazón se acelere un poco más.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso a sido todo por ahora queridos lectores y lectoras espero les haya gustado**

 **Ah sí, casi olvido mencionar que es la primera historia pseudo yaoi que he escrito...bueno pues así es jeje. NO se asusten si me conocen por mis...bueno no tengo muchas historias pero si me llegaran a conocer no se asusten, solo estoy experimentanto con más generos y pues ya que me gusta el un poco el shonen aí y el yaoi, no veo por que no escribir algo así. Pero no se preocupen, espero volver con mi tipico estilo de sangre y suspenso pronto...desenme suerte**

 **por ultimo, lo de siempre; si te ha gustado esta mini historia y/o si quieres una continuación dejame tu opinion/comentario que siempre son bien recibidos**

 **Sin más que decir por el momento me despido, esperando leernos pronto.**

 **Se despide KimiKei**

 **Sayonara, Bye, Aloha y adiós**


End file.
